Broken Glass
by M.Koffe
Summary: Jason hurts himself on some glass, and Dick decides he wants to play nurse.


**Have some porn. :D**

* * *

"Ow." Jason lifted his foot, blood dripped from his heel and onto the tile floor of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Dick, who was sitting at the table, with his back toward the kitchen, twisted around in his chair and stared at his lover.

"I think I stepped on something sharp." Jason leaned against the counter top and looked down at the bottom of his foot. "Damn it, Dick. I thought you said you cleaned up all the glass!"

The previous night Dick had dropped a glass jar of honey in the kitchen. Despite being a well trained acrobat and gracefully trained, Dick still had cute little moments of clumsiness.

"I thought I cleaned up all the glass." Dick stood up and wrapped his arm around Jason's lower back. "Don't step down on it."

"I fucking know that." Jason sat down on the chair Dick was previously sitting on.

Dick knelt down, and held Jason's foot in his hands. "I can't believe I missed a shard this big." he stared down at the jagged piece of glass embedded in Jason's heel. Gently, he tapped the edge of the glass, and Jason let out a growl. "Don't be such a baby." Dick teased. "I need to pull it out."

"Don't just yank it out," Jason argued, "Go get the first aid kit."

Knowing that Jason was trying to stall the painful process of extraction, Dick glared at him, "If I come back, and you're missing I will -"

Jason grabbed Dick by the hair on the back of his head and forced him into a kiss, "I'm not going anywhere." he urged, it was not like he could anyway.

"You better not."

They kept their first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom of their master bedroom. He opened the cabinet, an easily located the white plastic box – but then he had an idea.

Jason was wondering what was taking Dick so long, but as soon as he saw him step out of the hallway, he knew why. Dick was wearing a short cut, white, nurse's dress with red ruffles around the bottom hem. He wore black fishnets, and white heels. Jason could feel his heart beginning to pound his his chest, and a soft smile surface on his face.

Dick set the first aid kit on the table, and straddled Jason at the same time. He pressed his fingers against Jason's chest, and whispered in his ear, "I'll make you feel better."

Jason set his hand on Dick's side, and ran it down to his lower hip. He could feel the outline of Dick's body, silhouetted by the tight fitting uniform, "You already have."

"Sit still while I fix up your foot." Dick reached out again for the first aid box, and lowered himself to the floor. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat."

"Really, and wh- FUCKING OWWW!" Jason growled. Dick had yanked out the glass while Jason was distracted. "You should have given me a warning!"  
"Sshhhh." Dick hushed him as he tied gauze around his foot. "This will be over soon, so we can have our fun."

"Oh, it better be." Jason ran his hand through Dick's hair.

After cleaning out the wound, he announced, "All done." Dick stood up, and clasped Jason's hands. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" If Dick had not have just cleaned the table, he would have thrown Jason down right there.

Jason stood up, and followed Dick into their bedroom. He slapped the acrobat on the ass once they crossed the doorway, lifted him, and shoved him down on the bed. Jason was rough, but never rough enough to leave more than a mild bruise.

Pursing his lips together, Dick blew a kiss to Jason That was enough to set him off. Jason stretched open Dick's legs and darted through them. He bit down on Dick's bottom lip, and with his body pressed him deeper into the mattress.

Dick moaned as Jason continued his biting, but it eased into heavy kisses against his neck. He pulled at Jason's charcoal black hair, begging for something more. "Jay..."

"Hmmm?" Jason pounded his hips into Dick's. Dick gasped, his breath catching in his throat.

Dick panted against Jason's ear, "Take me..."

Jason grunted excitedly, and with his teeth unzipped the front of the nurse's outfit. He kissed at the flesh of Dick's abdomen, listening the deep breaths of his lover. He stretched his fingers across his chest, and sides. Feeling him, massaging him.

Dick threw his head back in a moan, as Jason tickled his balls with his tongue. He bucked his hips up, "Please...Little Wing..."

Jason stretched across Dick to grab the lube, he opened it with his mouth and began to prepare Dick. Jason coated his fingers with the sweet smelling lubricant and gently teased them in and out of Dick.

"Fuck me..." Dick begged.

"Anything for you." quickly, Jason spread the lube over his cock. Slowly, he eased himself into Dick, taking in every whimper of excitement, and every hitching breath that his lover made. Sounds he thought that were beyond beautiful.

The only reason why Jason started off slow, was to hear those sounds, and take in the gorgeous sight of Dick laying underneath him. Dick's face was flushed with passion, his eyes longed for Jason's strong pounding touch.

Heating up, Jason shoved himself deeper, and harder into Dick. The faster pace made Dick cry out louder. The acrobat reached out and dug his nails into Jason's shoulder, digging them deeper and deeper with every shot.

Keeping one hand pressed against the bed for balance, Jason used the other to grab Dick's hardened penis. He stroked it, running his fingers up and down. With a finger he scooped up some oozing come and seductively licked it off his finger, "You taste sooo good, nurse."

"Oh Jay...!" Dick arched his back, feeling his body roar with pleasure. "Little Wing, I love you!"

Jason pounced, panting, he opened his mouth and shoved his tongue in between Dick's teeth. As he moved, his cock slipped out of Dick and spilled over the sheets. "I love you too..."


End file.
